


Of Duty, Love, and Honor

by Allkindsofmadness



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff, OFC is Steve's little sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allkindsofmadness/pseuds/Allkindsofmadness
Summary: Alison Rogers feels the same urge to enlist that her brother does, but she has less chance of getting accepted than he does. When Dr. Erskine offers her the chance of a lifetime she can't refuse. Follow as she joins Steve and becomes the Captain's Lieutenant much to her Sergeant's dismay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really excited for this fic, and I hope you all enjoy it. I should be updating every few days or so.

I felt it every time I walked by the recruiting office, the pull. 

The need. 

A need that would never be fulfilled. 

I shook my head and continued walking towards home. Steve would be waiting, worrying like he always does, and if I didn’t hurry he’d be out looking for me. And in true Steve fashion, he’d pick a fight within six blocks. 

This thought spurned me faster, and it wasn’t long before the telltale sounds of a fist hitting flesh reached my ears. “You idiot.” 

I broke into a run, rounding into the mouth of the alley just in time to watch my brother go down. “Steve!” 

His blue eyes locked on mine. “Allie?”

Unfortunately for both of us, the creeps who were beating up Steve now turned their focus to me. The one who was clearly the leader spoke up. “Well well well, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?” 

His eyes roamed over my petite form, looking back and forth between me and Steve, he realized the similarities between our pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and small forms. “Unless you’re here for this whimp?” 

Oh, he did not. 

“I dare you to come over here and say that again, you imbecile.” 

That made him pause a second and I grinned, works every time.

“Oh, what’s the matter? Are my big words too much for your pea sized brain?” 

Steve’s eyes widened. “Allie stop it!” 

I leveled him with a glare, he shrunk back slightly as he got the message.  _ “I’ll deal with you later.” _

The man I had been taunting finally registered what I’d said, and he was livid. “Why you little…..” He froze and his eyes flicked above me.

_ Well, shoot;  _ was the only thought in my head as I felt a familiar presence behind me, and a deep voice flowed like silk over my ears.

“Doll, how many times have we talked about interfering in Steve’s idiocy.”

I felt very small as I looked up at Bucky with a sheepish grin, no explanation needed. 

He heaved a sigh as he walked around me, raising an eyebrow at the thugs who fled in an instant. 

Stopping at Steve he looked down at the smaller man, shaking his head before helping him to his feet. “I know you like getting beat up, punk. But could you try to keep your sister out of it, I rather like having her in one piece.” 

Steve gave him a weak smile around the split lip he’d gotten. “It’s not like I asked her to interfere.”

Bucky snorted as he started helping Steve towards home. “You didn’t have to, evidently you Rogers aren’t born with any sense of self-preservation.” 

I felt the need to pipe up on that one. “Hey! I resent that!”

The taller man paused and looked down at me. “Sweetheart, you have no room to talk considering the position I found you in a minute ago.”

This garnered a pout from me and a soft chuckle from my brother whom I softly cuffed on the back of the head.

“Hey!” 

“Don’t you “hey” me you idiot. You better have a good excuse as to why you were in that alley by the time we get home.”    
  


………

 

He didn’t have a good excuse, that didn’t stop me from patching him up and giving him a good tongue lashing. Stepping back as I looked over him with a frown. “That’ll have to do, now go change your shirt.” 

He smirked. “Yes, ma’am.” 

I playfully flicked a rag at him as he walked to his room, shaking my head fondly I turned to walk into the kitchen where Bucky was waiting. Turning the water on to wash off my hands I felt his hands on my waist, smirking I flicked water over my shoulder and giggled when he squawked in indignation. I let out a loud shriek as he scooped me up and spun around. “James Buchanan Barnes! You put me down this instant! You’re sweaty and you smell!” 

The man in question threw back his head and laughed as I squirmed and kicked, nuzzling into my neck, his scruff prickling the sensitive skin on my neck. 

“You know you love it.” 

I squeaked and shoved his face away. “I do not, and I don’t want your man stink all over me. Go home and shower and we’ll revisit the subject.” 

He grinned as he gently set me on my feet, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. “I’ll be back.” 

I smiled, biting my lip. “You better be, now get going.” 

He paused on his way out the door and looked back at me with a goofy grin. “I love you, Alison.”

I felt my face flush hand ducked my head, peeking from under my lashes. “I love you too James.” 

He closed the door and I giggled as I fell down onto the rickety old couch. 

“You two are gross you know that?” 

I sat up and stuck my tongue out at my older brother. “Shut up, Stevie. You love us and you know it.”

He snorted. “The two of you, yes. The two of you together, not so much.”

“Well suck it up, Trouble. You’re stuck with us” A smile quirked his lips at the familiar nickname.

“It would seem so.”

 

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke.

“Are you gonna tell Bucky that you got rejected again?”

I watched his back stiffen when he spoke his voice matched his countenance. “No, and you better not either.” 

At this I stood and crossed the room, laying a gentle hand on his back. “I think you know me well enough to know I wouldn’t do that. Just because I’m his girl doesn’t mean I tell him everything. There are just some things he doesn’t need to know.” I turned Steve to face me. “But if he asks I won’t lie to him, and you can’t expect me to.” 

He frowned but nodded. “Fair enough.” 

I gave him a small smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll always have your back, Trouble. Never forget that.” 

He returned my smile, running a hand over my pale blonde hair, held back in a loose braid. “I know, Pixie.” 

I giggled at the nickname referring to my small, wispy figure. 

“We better get dinner started before Bucky comes back, or he’ll start his dramatics about wasting away into nothing.” We shared a laugh and started rummaging for a suitable dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter that she never expected.

I already had an inkling of what happened when Steve came home late. I went storming into the front room, ready to rip him up one side and down the other. “Steven Grant Rogers, if I find out you’ve been in another fight I swear to high heaven I’ll-” I stopped short when I saw him with Bucky. Bucky in a uniform. My tongue felt thick in my mouth. 

Steve shifted awkwardly before hurrying off to his room muttering something about changing. 

The two of us just stood there staring at each other until I finally found my voice. “You got your orders….” 

He nodded, eyes never leaving mine. “Sergeant James Barnes of the 107th, shipping out tomorrow.” 

I cracked a small smile as tears started welling up in my eyes, blurring my vision. “The 107th huh?”

I watched his fuzzy shape move closer until I was enveloped in his arms, my face buried in the rough material of his jacket. Sniffing I choked out a laugh. “Steve must’ve been shocked when he heard it. That’s the one he was trying for after all.”

I heard him sigh. “Allie….”

I continued, trying to blink back tears. “And….and you know he’s gonna wear down someone, someday, and then he’ll be over there with you.”

Bucky pulled back, cupping my face and wiping away the tears that were trickling down my face with his thumb. “Al, please.”

I shook my head, reaching up to hold his wrists. “And you idiots had better come back, ya hear? Because if you don’t I’m gonna go over there and drag you back.” 

He leaned down and kissed me softly, and knew he wasn’t gonna make that promise. Because we both knew that there was no guarantee that he’d come back to me. But come hell or high water, I was gonna keep mine. If he didn’t come back, I was going after him.

 

…….

 

The lights of the fair were bright as I looked around in awe, my hand tucked firmly into the crook of Bucky’s arm. 

He smiled down at me and I grinned back brightly. His eyes had scarcely left me all evening as I skipped and laughed with Steve, the skirt of his favorite green dress (One he’d bought for me the previous year) swishing around my knees. We were determined to show Buck a good time, despite our sadness over him leaving. 

“Come on, Bucky! It’s starting!” I grabbed his hand and started pulling him along as him and Steve laughed. “Alright, alright, hold your horses, doll.” 

We ducked into the crowd just as the show began, and Howard Stark was introduced. I watched for a moment before a large tent caught my eye, and I felt the heavy tugging on my gut. 

A recruitment tent. 

Making a split second decision I dropped Bucky’s hand and ducked into the crowd, walking as quickly as possible. 

Once inside I looked around, there wasn’t a woman in sight that didn’t have a man standing beside her. 

What was I doing? Nothing was going to change just because I’d had the courage to finally walk into one. I shook my head, turning to leave I slammed headlong into someone, falling backward I landed hard on my backside, a shocked squeak escaping me. I looked up at an older man wearing a white lab coat. “I-I’m sorry, I should’ve been more careful.” 

He smiled kindly extending a hand to help me to my feet. “The fault is mine Miss, I apologize.” 

His thick German accent threw me off slightly, but I thanked him, brushing off my skirt. 

“Are you waiting for someone?” 

I looked at him curiously. “What?”

“Are you waiting for someone who’s enlisting.” 

Comprehension dawned on me and a slight flush graced my cheeks. “No, no I’m here for myself.”

The doctor frowned. “Yourself?” 

I nodded slowly. “I’ve talked myself out of going to recruitment offices in the past, I didn’t really want to get laughed out of the building. But this time I couldn’t just walk away.” I looked down, my face growing slightly warmer from embarrassment. “It’s stupid really, my brother’s an asthmatic and he has a better chance of getting in than I do, but I had to try, just once.” 

When I finally had the courage to look him in the eye, the man was regarding me with a curious expression. “Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why do you want to fight?”

I frowned. “I don’t want to fight really, but I feel that it’s my duty to serve my country. And I don’t feel that I can do that by working for the Red Cross or becoming a nurse. In the words of my brother, there are men out there laying down their lives. I’ve got no right to do any less than them.”

A peculiar smile crossed his face as I spoke. “Young lady, would you care to follow me?”

 

………..

 

“Allie! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

I barely heard Bucky talking as I stared at the folder in my hands. A folder that changed my life forever. 

I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Doll? Are you alright?” I looked up into Bucky’s concerned face and mentally shook myself. “Yeah, I’m fine.” I looked around. “Where’s Steve?”

The tall brunette rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb towards the tent I had just come from. “Where do you think?” 

I sighed, of course, he would be there.

A calloused hand cupped my chin. “Cheer up, you’ve still got to give me a proper send-off and if I remember correctly, I promised you we’d go dancing.” 

Straightening up I smiled. “Well, can’t have you breaking a promise now can we Sergeant.” 

There was no reason to worry him, and I didn’t want to spend his last night here fighting over something like this. He’d find out in due time if all went according to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to the good stuff.  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie's letters to Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Sorry this isn't longer, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things as far as writing goes. So hopefully there will be more soon.  
> Happy reading!!

_ My dearest James, _

 

_ I hope this letter finds you well, or as well as can be expected over there.  _

_ Though things here are never dull, I still catch myself almost yelling for you and Steve at dinner time, or turning to joke with you and remembering you’re not here.  _

_ I miss you, more than I thought was possible.  _

_ Steve misses you too, though he doesn’t say it in so many words, I can tell.  _

_ Don’t worry, I’m keeping him out of trouble. He hasn’t gotten into any fights so far, but  I expect any day he’ll come home with a black eye or a bloody nose.  _

_ I really do miss you, Buck. I never thought that you could miss someone so much that your heart physically ached for them to be near. I wish you were here for me to talk to rather than having to rely on this letter.   _

_ Look at me, prattling on like some silly sap.  _

_ In other news, I’m going to be going away for awhile, so if you write back I probably won’t receive it. I’m sad that I won’t be able to write you like we planned, but carry this letter with you so you can read it when you miss me.  _

_ I’ll be awaiting your safe return, and if you don’t come back I swear I’m coming after you. That’s a promise. _

 

_ All my love, _

_ Alison _

 

I had mailed the letter weeks ago, just before Steve and I left for basic training, or whatever we would be doing at wherever we were going. 

 

My brother absolutely lost his mind when he found out what I was doing, demanding that I withdraw. He very quickly changed his mind when I gave him a solid smack across the face and told him he was being a hypocritical ass. 

After Steve grudgingly allowed me to go. (I would’ve gone with or without his permission. That was just a bonus) The first thing I did was compose my letter to Bucky.

I hated not being able to tell him about everything, but what I had to tell him couldn’t be said in a letter. 

As a solution, I started writing a journal for him so he would be able to read about everything that had happened while Steve and I were residing in what could easily be described as Hell.

 

_ Day 1 _

_ Hey Buck, _

_ Since I can’t tell you about this in that letter I sent you, I decided to write in this journal so you can get a firsthand experience about what your idiots got up to while you were away.  _

_ Soooo, as I’m sure you figured out already, I joined the Army! I can just see your face when you find out. Shocked, angry, livid, and then just busting up laughing because I’ll probably be drowning in a uniform that’s too big for me.  _

_ I hope you’ll be happy for me and Steve. This was a chance that we never thought we’d have, but by some miracle, we’re here. _

_ I’m sharing a bunk with one of the higher up Agents because she’s the only other woman here. Her name’s Peggy Carter, and I think she might have a thing for Stevie. Honestly, it’s about time a gal noticed him, my big brother is quite a catch.   _

_ There are a few nice guys here that call me ma’am, and more than a few jerks who think they’re God’s gift to women. They put a sock in that pretty quickly though, due to the fact that she knocked one of them flat on the first day with a nice, clean punch to the face. I wish I could do that, but I’d probably end up breaking my hand rather than some idiots face.  _

 

“Rogers.”

I looked up as Agent Carter walked in, dressed in comfortable sleeping attire. “Yes, ma’am?”

She gave me an easy smile. “Lights out, I’ll give you a moment to wrap that up.”

I returned her smile and nodded.

 

_ Lights out now, Sargent. I’ll tell you more tomorrow.  _

 

_ With much love, _

_ Allie _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for dropping by! Leave a kudos or comment, they help me to be inspired ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!! This took a heck of a lot longer than it should've. But here's a little something for you.   
> I can't promise more updates really soon, but I'm trying my best to be more frequent than a short chapter every few months. 
> 
> In taking the advice of a friend about keeping you all updated on my actual writing progress and how things are going rather than leaving you hanging for weeks and months at a time, I've created an Instagram account where I'll be posting weekly writing updates, bonus tidbits, doing questionnaires etc.etc. The name of the page is Allkindsofmadness.ao3, hope to see you there ;)
> 
>  
> 
> The section in italics is a mini flashback

Alice collapsed into a chair with a heavy exhale. Life at training camp was honest to goodness, a living and breathing hell. 

No sleep, food that tasted like crap, burning muscle pain, and men determined to prove their superiority. 

Sure, there were a few exceptions, but not enough to make much of a difference. This made being able to throw her victory in their faces even more enjoyable.

She was the second candidate for receiving the serum, this had been decided at the very beginning due to Erskine wanting to test its versatility on both genders.

And while the female soldier had been briefed on all the possible side effects, there was still much room for doubt on what exactly she would physically be like after the procedure.

 

The fog of her breath clouded the glass of the window as she turned to look outside, blue eyes flitting across the muddy scenery and the soldiers hurrying to find cover. Among all the other unknown things, the biggest that stood out was who her partner would be. 

The best choice was Steve given that he, like herself, was favored by the German doctor. But Colonel Phillips had put up such a big fit about Alice being chosen, that the likelihood of her brother being selected as well was slim. 

Well….they were slim up until earlier in the day when the idiot threw all 90 lbs of himself onto a dummy grenade. Not that he knew it was a dummy until after when it didn’t blow up. A fact that his furious sister pointed out while smacking him upside the head for being so reckless. 

 

_ “What would I have told Bucky?” The angry blonde waved her hands for emphasis. “Huh? Did you stop to think about what I would’ve had to tell your best friend when I show up with one on the jerks as a partner instead of you?” _

_ “No you didn’t, because you never think before you act Steven! You need to stay alive, if not for me, do it for him.” Alice paused before locking eyes with him again. “It’s always been the three of us, Steve. I don’t ever want that number to shrink. Understand?” _

_ Her older brother, looking thoroughly chastised, nodded. _

_ “I understand, but if it comes down to it, I’d rather lose myself than either of you. So I can’t make any promises.”  _

_ Giving a frustrated huff she threw her arms around his thin, bony shoulders.  _

_ “I don’t know why I expected anything else.” _

 

“What’s on your mind?” 

Alice jerked slightly at the sudden intrusion, looking up at the source of the question. Swiftly standing to greet her superior, she offered a smile.

“Agent Carter, I’m surprised to see you here. Didn’t you say you had somewhere to be?”

The taller woman nodded and gestured for the blonde to retake her seat. 

“I did, but the decision was so simple my services weren’t required after all.” Her lips lifted into a smile. “Alice, he was selected.” 

A frown graced the pale face across from Peggy Carter before recognition dawned and she all but lept to her feet and shouted for joy.  

“The great Idiot actually did it! He must be thrilled!”

Agent Carter chuckled. “I’m sure he is, you should go see him, sooner rather than later preferably. You’ll both have a very taxing day tomorrow so I’d recommend sleeping as much as you can, the procedure will be very strenuous.” 

Alice stopped her revelry and stared at the agent in shock. 

“It’s tomorrow? Why so soon?” 

Peggy shrugged lightly. “Dr. Erskine wants it done as soon as possible, and tomorrow was the earliest day.” She gestured to the door. “Go on, congratulate him on achieving his dream.” 

With a broad grin, Alice darted towards the door, but stopped short at the call of her name and turned back. “Yes, Agent Carter.”

A soft smile lay on her lips. “Congratulations, on achieving _ your _ dream.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me kudos or a comment! I live for those little bits of happiness!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
